


Changes

by Cartoon_Dragon



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sparkling Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Dragon/pseuds/Cartoon_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus comes home to see his mate teaching thier daughter how to fly and reflects on what brought them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Optimus returned to his base after finishing his patrol. The inside was surprisingly empty. The only person there was Ratchet. Who was working on one of his more recent projects.

Which was probably the children.

The three humans had a run in with Dark Energon. But instead of destroying them, it somehow made them half human, half Cybertronian. It was very perplexing and no one had any idea how this had occurred.

As for the rest of his teammates, Optimus had an idea where each was.

Bulkhead was either hanging out with Miko or courting Wheeljack. Arcee was most defiantly with her mate, Knock Out and their sons Cliffjumper and Enzo. And Bumblebee was no doubt with his new mate, Soundwave.

Ever since Megatron's permanent demise, everything had become a lot calmer. And with that calm, came many changes and surprises.

The first change was made before the fall of Megatron; and nearly a year after that change was made, realization hit several Decepticons. It became clear to them that as long as their insane leader still lived the war would never end.

So, knowing the risk and dangers they would face, they defected and came to the Autobots' side. They didn't become Autobots themselves; but they did help. Because of the combined effort from the Autobots and their new allies, Megatron fell.

And with his death, came the end of the war.

A surprising fact about the final battle was it wasn't Optimus who claimed Megatron's life.

It was Starscream.

The Seeker had been the first change made.

Knock Out saved Starscream's life by handing him over to the Autobots after the jet suffered through another brutal punishment from Megatron. When Starscream began to trust and cooperate with the Autobots, he gave them very useful information.

Optimus could easily see through the hard shell that had formed around Starscream's spark, thanks to his fallen brother. The Autobot saw the beautiful spark that longed to be freed. And free it Optimus did. He had opened the cage door Megatron had imprisoned Starscream in. And the Seeker was eternally grateful for his aid.

Before they knew it, the Autobot leader and Decepticon outcast fell in love.

During the final battle for Earth, Starscream had very nearly died. The reason being he used Dark Energon to win. The substance didn't weaken Megatron because of his dark personality and that's the same reason it didn't harm Starscream the first time he used its power.

However, the second time he stabbed himself in the spark chamber with a dark shard, he wasn't the same person he had been. The Autobots and humans made him softer…kinder…they set him free.

Optimus remembered how scared he was when his lover collapsed after finishing Megatron. The Prime just barely managed to save the Seeker's life by ripping out the Dark Energon shard. He remembered the dread he felt when Starscream didn't wake up or respond to his touch.

For what felt like an eternity, Starscream remained in that half alive, half dead stated. Even with the combined efforts of Ratchet, Knock Out, and Breakdown it took Starscream a while to wake up on his own.

Optimus was overjoyed when his lover finally recovered enough and awoke from his slumber.

After that, they became bonded mates…and had a sparkling of their own.

Speaking of which.

"Ratchet," Optimus began, looking at his old friend. "Have you seen Starscream?"

"He went topside to teach your sparkling."

Optimus smiled. He took the elevator up and sure enough, there was his mate and sparkling.

Their sparkling was a femme seekerling. Optimus remembered a comment Miko made about his daughter when she was born.

"She looks like a winged version of Optimus, except she's pretty!"

Starscream decided he liked the name Dawn, and it fit their little one so perfectly. She was the new light in both his and Optimus' life.

Currently, little Dawn was holding onto her carrier's clawed fingertips with her own sharpened digits as she hovered. The infant cooed and chirped happily as she got her first taste of flight.

Flying seemed to come as naturally to Dawn as breathing did to others.

Starscream chuckled, "That's my girl."

Optimus smiled. His Seeker had changed so much. But, then again, so had he.

He chuckled as Dawn flung herself at her carrier and hugged his neck. The deep sound of his mate's laughter caught Starscream's attention.

As he held Dawn up with one arm, he turned and smiled when he saw Optimus.

"Hello lover," the mech greeted. Starscream chuckled and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

Optimus shrugged, "A while."

Dawn looked at her father and cooed happily. She reached out and exclaimed, "Papa!" Optimus' smile grew wider. He walked the short distance to his mate and child.

Starscream handed Optimus their offspring and he cradled her close to his broad chest. Dawn mewled and rubbed her helm into his chest then listened to his powerful and calming spark-pulses. Optimus, if possible, smiled wider.

"Hey sweet-spark," he greeted the infant, "How ya doing?"

Dawn giggled happily, then sneezed. As she did, a tiny battle-mask similar to Optimus' snapped in place over her face. She giggled and her parents laughed as the mask slid away.

She yawned once, then went to sleep in an instant.

Optimus smiled softly at his sleeping daughter and caressed her helm. His pride and joy. A future Prime and the future leader of the Autobots. His precious little Dawn.

Starscream smiled and caressed Dawn's wings before looking at Optimus. The mech lifted his free hand and gently stroked the scar on the left side of the Seeker's face. A permanent reminder of what Megatron put him through.

The Seeker sighed, grabbing his mate's hand and nuzzling his palm with his cheek.

"I'm over it," he stated as if clairvoyant, "It doesn't bother me anymore."

"…I wish I found you sooner…You wouldn't have suffered as much as you did if I had."

Starscream smiled and cupped Optimus' cheek with his free hand. "You and Dawn were worth the wait."

Optimus' smile returned. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his mate's lips. He couldn't undo what his Seeker had to endure. But, by Primus, he could make sure he never suffered that way again.

With that thought in mind, he wrapped his arm around Starscream's waist; and, his family in tow, Optimus returned inside the base.

Out of all the changes made throughout the whole experience, this one, Starscream, was the one he most enjoyed. Neither knew where they would be without the other.


End file.
